The Spearhead
Name: The Spearhead Race: The Sparenn are tanned normal sized Humans. All of them have a electronic eye mostly due to the fact that the Sparenn find it a symbol of status, but also becuase they have lost the ability to naturally see through their left eye as the generations have always modified that eye. The Sparenn also have extensive body modifications, such as piercings, tattoos and scarifications. Government: Aristocratic Monarchy in which the leader is chosen every four years by the Aristocracy itself Ruler: Prince-Emperor Nubio I ( In my first post he is going to be replaced with the choosing of Princess-Empress Umaria II as ruler by the Aristocracy) Territory: Portugal and Spain Military: 100,000, but the number changes as people enter and leave the Military Caste History: The Sparenn are descendants of the citizens of Portugal and Spain that refused to leave Earth. Through the Generations, they have become a little bit darker then than their ancestors and have lost their ability to see out of their left eye without help of modifications. The society is divided into different Castes. The Nobles/the Aristocracy being at the top. Second come the Priests and third the military. Under that come the normal workers and then come the slaves. The bottom two Castes represent over 80% of the total Population. As the Castes began appearing in Sparenn society, so did the various symbols that represent them today. The color of the modified eye is considered a very important factor of a person and shows to which caste they belong to, Nobles having Purple modified eyes, Priests white ones, members of the military red ones, while the workers have brown and the slaves having light green ones. Sparenn also put a great emphasis on how many and what types of body modifications a person has. it is not uncommon for members of the upper three castes to have their entire body covered with piercings, tattoos and other modifications. Scarifications are usually found in the bottom two Castes, slaves often having their owners name burned or scratched onto their back or their arms. Due to the way their society has formed many Sparenn are born illegitimately, but are treated and have the same rights as normal people do. Gender equality and a relaxed religious doctrine, among other things, has led to a increased sexual licentiousness among the Sparenn and has resulted in a recent population boom. Population: 3,500,000 Tech: For most of their energy needs the Sparenn use nuclear fusion, but the use of biofuels is increasing at a fast rate, mostly due to the fact that they have so much excess food. When developing technology the Sparenn emphasise on the ease and comfort of using a technology, this has led them to develope more technology for everyday use rather then weapons. They posses basic knowledge on how to implant electronics into their bodies, this being shown with the fact that they need the implant to be able to see out of their left eye. Other then that, they have pretty average technology.